Battle of the Cwm
The Battle of the Cwm took place in the early hours of 27 Ches 1374 DR between the daemonfey army and an elven coalition from Evereska and Evermeet, on the West Cwm on the outskirts of Evereska. The battle was won by the elves, but at great cost. Participants Daemonfey Led by Sarya Dlardrageth, the daemonfey consisted of 1500 fey'ri, 500 assorted demons (yugoloths, mezzoloths, vrocks, hezrous, babaus, nycaloths ) and thousands of orcs, ogres, bugbears and trolls. Sarya herself did not participate in the battle, nor did her general Mardeiym Reithel. The glabrezu Grushakk fought, however. Elves The elves were led by Seiveril Miritar and consisted of 2000 Evereskan combatants, and 6000 elves from Evermeet, although 1000 Evereskans and 2000 of the less experienced of the Evermeet elves remained behind in Evereska as a precaution against a surprise attack directly on the city. The more notable elven participants were: * Seiveril Miritar * Ilsevele Miritar * Fflar Starbrow Melruth * Araevin Teshurr * Grayth Holmfast (human) * Maresa Rost (human/genasi) * Jorildyn * Jerreda Starcloak * Elvath Muirreste * Vesilde Gaerth * Rhaellen * Celeilol Fireheart * Haraeth Echorn * Geren Festryth Battle The daemonfey army arranged themselves on the west side of the battlefield with the elves on the east, on the higher ground near the Sunset Gate, which provided a tactical advantage to the archers and spellcasters. Jerreda Starcloak's wood elves took the left flank, Elvath Muirreste's knights took the right flank, and the Knights of the Golden Star stayed back in reserve, under the command of Vesilde Gaerth. The battle began with the sounding of horns in the daemonfey ranks, at which point the orcs, ogres and others charged, while the fey'ri took to the air. The elves responded with archers, taking down hundreds from the charge, although the ogres were not so easily felled as the orcs, and the trolls could only be killed with acid or fire. Over a hundred elven spellcasters had disguised themselves beneath the cloaks of the archers and swordsmen, and they simultaneously summoned a large number of air elementals which rose to engage the airborne fey'ri. It only served as a light distraction, however, since the fey'ri outnumbered the summoned elementals tenfold. During the battle, Araevin cast a flying spell upon himself so that he could more easily reach the fey'ri above, but they soon outnumbered him despite his spellcasting, and one of them dispelled his aerial magic, sending him into a fall and injuring him. In a crucial moment of the battle, a company of demons teleported to Seiveril's location and engaged the elven leader. He was aided by Fflar, who used the sword Keryvian to great effect, defeating two hezrous, and Seiveril himself defeated one hezrou and one nycaloth. A glabrezu (assumed to be Grushakk although this is not mentioned) engaged with Araevin, Ilsevele, Grayth and Maresa, but was quickly brought down and defeated. The daemonfey armies were forced to retreat soon afterwards. Casualties Amongst the elves, 500 were killed and another 500 seriously wounded. Notable elven casualties were: * Celeilol Fireheart * Geren Festryth * Elvath Muirreste * Haraeth Echorn References Cwm Category:Events in Evereska Category:Events in the Western Heartlands Category:Events in West Faerûn Category:Events in Faerûn Category:Events on Toril Category:Events